


strange how that works.

by jar98



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar98/pseuds/jar98
Summary: Peter Parker is a reporter for the Daily Bugle. Wade Wilson Is a cop. this is the story of how their paths collide.





	1. Right Place. Right Time.

Peter:  
The sound of the alarm was almost unbearable. He did not want to work today. After staying up all night working on a project for J.J, the last thing he wanted was to be awake at 7:30 in the morning, But someone had to pay the rent and having no roommates meant that burden fell on him. Peter had been on his own for a while now. He had been living with his Aunt after his parents died, but seeing the financial burden it was on her, he had decided to "leave the nest" so to speak. 7:36 AM, he sighed. Well, enough time wasted, he had places to be. He rolled out of bed and proceeded to shower, change and partially comb his hair. It was getting too long.  
As he made his way to the kitchen he tossed a glance at the clock 8:22 AM. "Shit!" He exclaimed. No time to eat, but if he hurried he could manage a quick coffee. grabbing his bag and his camera he dashed out the door.  
Wade:  
He yawned again, as he did every 5 minutes. He HATED this shift. He had been up since 3:00 AM and between 2 arrests, a homicide, a mugging and a gas station robbery. he had already had his fair share of shit to deal with. So, needless to say, he was not having a good day already and the traffic wasn't helping. He just needed some coffee to get through the rest of his shift. Traffic was bad today and not regular New York bad. The cars moved so slowly he was having trouble staying awake. He would have already fallen asleep if it weren't for the constant honking of car horns and the yelling of angry New yorkers. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to the coffee shop. Going inside he was grateful to see he had missed most of the morning rush. There were still about 10 people in the shop with him, but they seemed to have already been served. He walked up to the counter and ordered his regular drink. Then he walked over to the row of chairs where a few other people were waiting on their drinks. he sat down and closed his eyes and breathed a long sigh. finally, a moment to relax.  
"Wade." His nap was cut short a few moments later by the sound of his name.  
"Wade" he heard someone call again. Less friendly this time.  
snapping his eyes open he saw his drink was ready too soon and with a groan, he hauled himself up and made his way over to the counter to claim his drink.  
As he reached the counter he heard the door to the coffee shop swing open and hit the wall with a thud. it was followed by a woman's panicked gasp. He spun around to see what was going on when he was met with a masked face. The man lifted the butt of his shotgun and struck Wade square in the face. He dropped to the floor hard, landing on his back. wade's head was swimming, but his instincts kicked in and he spun to his side and pulled out his gun. he was quickly stopped by the boot of the other thug connecting with his face. Wade's hand hit the ground and his gun slid from his hand. Gliding across the floor and into a group of customers huddled by the far wall. "Nobody else moves!" Yelled one of the thugs. Wade could see clearly now that the flow of blood from his head had slowed. He looked over towards where his gun had been tossed. Amongst the group of customers, there was a younger guy, maybe in his 20's from the look of it. The young man was carefully nodding in the direction of Wade's gun and looking at Wade in the eyes. I took him a moment, but Wade realized what the young man was trying to do. He looked at Wade again, Motioning his head in the direction of the gun. Wade shook his head ever so slightly. Indicating he did not want the young man to attempt to retrieve it. but the young man slowly nodded his head and held out three fingers. As he began to count down, Wade cast a quick glance in the direction of the armed men. Two of them were both busy with getting as much cash as they could from the register or trying to figure out how to open it, either way, they were distracted. The third and last man was standing by the door and looking nervously towards the street. They were leaving they're hostages completely unsupervised. These men clearly were not the brightest bunch out there, but two of them still had guns and that meant he had to be careful. The sound of police sirens was loud and very close. The sound broke all three thugs out of their concentration and they started for the door. Wade quickly looked back at the young guy right as he reached zero in his countdown. The young man suddenly dashed for the gun. casting one more glance at the thugs, Wade sprang up just as his gun came flying back into his hands. "Freeze!" he yelled, as he pointed the weapon at the two men closest to him. The one with the shotgun fired at Wade, but he had seen the man raise his gun and had time to dodge out of the way. The men fled as soon as Wade went behind the counter. Wade Jumped back up and fired 3 shots towards the men. One of the shots penetrated the gunman's leg and he fell to the ground with a scream. the other struck one of the thugs in the back and he too Collapsed to the floor. The third man made it out the door and straight into a group of officers.  
Wade holstered his gun and proceed to check on the people in the shop. To his surprise so was the guy who had helped him. He was clearly not shaken up too much by the whole event. He was helping an elderly woman up off the ground when Wade made his way over to where they were. He cleared his throat, suddenly very nervous. He hadn't realized how attractive the guy was until now. "Thank you, sir," Wade said in an overly formal tone.  
"you were a huge help just then." he offered his hand.  
"Oh, it was nothing. you guys run around getting shot at all the time for people like us. The least I can do is toss you a gun." The young man was blushing like a dork. It was hot. He shook Wade's hand.  
"No, really. you probably saved a lot of people just then," Wade said as he reached up to the gash in his head. It was bleeding again. "Are you ok?" The young guy asked. "That looks pretty bad," he said looking a little grossed out. "What looks bad?" Wade asked with a smile. "Um, that big cut on your head," he pointed up at Wade's head concerned. "Oh! That." Wade said waving off The Young man's Concern. "Just a scratch. They'll get me patched up." he said gesturing at the E.M.TS who had just arrived. "I hope so." He said. "I'd hate for it to leave a scar." He blushed right after the words left his mouth. "I'm sure it's going to be fine" Wade said also, blushing. He watched the young guy's big brown eyes look around the room and suddenly widen. Wade spun around to see what had shocked him. He turned back around when he heard the young man call out over his shoulder as he left the shop. "Sorry!" he exclaimed.  
"I'm super late for work!" "I'm sure your boss will understand given the circumstances!" Wade called back. "Ha. You don't know my boss! See ya around!" Responded The young guy as he went out the door. "I hope so!" Wade said a little too late. Wow. Wilson, what's gotten into you. You just met the guy! and you don't even know his name yet. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about that curly brown hairs and those big brown eyes that made it hard to think. Wade really did hope to see him again.


	2. I.D. Badge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know this is super late, but life doesn't seem to want me to have anytime to write things.   
> Anyways, I'm back and working on this story again. In case you hadn't noticed I did some rewrites and edits to chapter one. So you should check them out! Here's chapter 2 and hopefully chapter 3 won't be too far behind.   
> As always, Criticism and comments are appreciated. Thanks!!

He watched as the young man as he dashed from the coffee shop. He had an amazing ass, Wade thought to himself. He continued to check him out until he was out of site. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of his Sargent yelling his name. "Wilson!'" "Wilson!" Wade snapped out of his trance. "Yes, Sargent?".   
"What the hell are you doing?" "Where is that witness going?"  
"Shit!" Wade said allowed. In all the commotion, he had completely forgotten protocol and didn't get a statement. He had let a witness walk right out of the crime scene.  
"Sorry Sarge," Wade said over his shoulder as he made his way over to a small object laying on the ground.  
He picked it up. Turning it over, he realized what it was. It was a Daily Bugle I.D Badge and he would recognize that smiling brunette anywhere after today. He read the name. Peter.  
"Don't worry, Sarge" Wade said smiling like an idiot. "I know the witness." "I'll bring him into the station myself." He was absolutely thrilled at the thought of seeing Peter again.

Peter:  
"I don't know where it is!" Peter said louder than he meant to. A few people turned in his direction, eager to see what he was so upset about.  
"I told you, I must have dropped it on my way here." He said dropping his tone a little.  
His I.D Badge was missing. He was sure he had grabbed it on his way out that morning, but apparently, he had not. And this new receptionist was a total BITCH. Peter had been through this lobby dozens of times since she started working here and she still couldn't remember his name or the fact that he worked here. 'Listen, Linda, (Yes he had remembered her name) I have worked here for over a year and I'm already super late for work, so could you just let me up please?" He said, nodding his head towards the elevator.   
"Without an I.D badge, I can't let anyone up." She said not looking up from her computer.   
Peter rolled his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't call up. If Jonah knew he was late he would most likely fire him. It was a miracle that he hadn't tried to call for Peter with a project or one of his usual complaints.   
He sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. He brought his bag up and sat it on his lap to search through it one more time. He was rummaging through it when he heard his name being called.   
"Peter! Hey, Peter!"   
He looked up. At first, he didn't see who was calling him, but after a moment, he saw who it was. It was the officer from the coffee shop.  
"Hey!" Peter said a little too excited to see him again and forgetting about his predicament with his badge.  
"Hey there!" said the officer smiling with what looked every tooth he could show. Peter thought it was adorable.   
"What are you doing here?" Asked Peter with a smile of his own. He was surprised but happy to see the blue-eyed man again.  
"Oh, you know. running around saving lives." He said with an exaggerated cocky tone.  
"I also brought you this." He said producing Peter's missing I.D. badge from his pants pocket.   
"Oh thank God!" Peter said snatching it out of the officer's hand.  
"Thank you SO much!" Peter gushed. "You have no idea how much trouble I would have been in!"   
"Well good thing I found it. I'd hate for you to get in any trouble with that boss of yours."   
"Yeah, you have no idea." Peter giggled.   
"I shudder to think what Jonah would have said if he'd known I'd lost it. Thanks again, uh, What's your name?"  
"Wade. Wade Wilson!" He said with a confidence that Peter found extremely attractive.   
"Well nice to meet you officially Wade. I really owe you one."  
There was a brief pause and a moment of awkward silence before wade perked up.  
"By 'one' do you happen to mean a date?" Wade asked abruptly. It caught Peter off guard. He blinked rapidly and stammered out his reply.  
"Uh, W-What?" Peter asked blushing.  
"OH! That's if you're even into dudes or not even just dudes, but into me specifically." Wade said seeming to regret what he had just said. He was blushing too now.   
"Oh, absolutely. to both things." Peter said regaining a bit of his composer.  
"I'd love to go on a date with you," Peter said. His smile returning tenfold.  
"Really?!" Wade said excitedly.  
"Sweet! how about tonight? Coffee? Um, no. Probably not coffee. You probably won't want coffee for a while after today huh?"   
Peter was about to answer when he was Interrupted.  
"The fair!" The officer said with a finger raised in the air. How one would if they had just solved a riddle.  
"The fair?" Peter asked.  
"Yes! The fair! It's in the park tonight and I want to take you."  
Peter thought for a second before replying. "That sounds great!" Peter said.   
"Fantastic! Then I shall see you then." with that he turned and started walking towards the door.   
"Wait," Peter said, Reaching out and gently touching the larger man's Shoulder. "where and when are we meeting?' "Oh, right. Um..." Wade said. Thinking.  
"Wait, here," Peter said taking a piece of paper from his bag and quickly wrote his number down on it. "My number. Just text me when you're there and we'll meet up."   
"Perfect!" Wade said taking the paper from Peter and regarding it as if he was just handed a prize.  
"I shall see you then Parker," Wade said with a grin.   
"I look forward to it," Peter said mirroring Wade's grin.  
They stood there looking into each other's eyes and smiling like idiots.  
The trance was broken however by Wade's eyes suddenly widening.  
"Oh, Shit." He hissed.  
"What's wrong?" Peter said startled.  
"Sorry, I gotta ruin the mood. You need to come into the station and give a statement about what happened at the cafe today." Wade said in a more serious and authoritative tone than before. It was pretty hot.  
"Oh, of course," Peter said. "I'll come by once I get my assignments for the day." He said, realizing he was still late and needed to get to his desk.  
"Perfect." "Then I'll see you tonight," Wade said as he turned to leave the building.  
"See you then," Peter said. He hoped today would go by fast.  
He watched Wade until he exited the door and walked away from view.  
Peter turned and walked back to the front desk. "Here," Peter said, handing Linda his badge.  
She scanned it and unlocked the door to the elevator from a button on her desk. "Have a great day Peter!" She beamed, her mock politeness kicking in full force now that she had the proof she needed.  
Peter rolled his eyes and walked inside the elevator. It was going to be a long day. He just knew it.


End file.
